


memori

by homurashunkin



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Ini hanya kebetulan yang terlalu kejam. AR.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Akatsuki Kana  
> I gain no profit.

  
  
Violet sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan dicekoki dengan pemahaman bahwa seluruh masa lalunya terhapus bersih. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak menyangka, sebuah anomali di dalam hidupnya benar-benar terjadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Pekerjaannya sebagai Boneka Kenangan Otomatis, terkadang mengharuskannya pergi ke berbagai tempat pelanggan itu sendiri. Violet tak bisa menolak dengan alasan apapun. Orang-orang pasti butuh sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan pada orang yang mereka cintai. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah mengeluh, walau ia harus menempuh jarak jauh.

"Masuklah, akan kubuatkan teh."

Violet tak berhenti menatap padanya. Warna matanya sama persis dengan bros yang selalu ia kenakan di bajunya. Violet membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormat, sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah pelanggannya kali ini.

_~~(Yang mungkin bernama) Gilbert ( Bougainvillea.)~~ _


	2. Chapter 2

"Anda ingin menulis surat untuk siapa, Tuan?"

Sosok pria yang diyakini Violet adalah mantan Mayornya dahulu kala itu, menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang disiapkan di depan Violet. Ia kemudian meletakkan teko di bagian tengah, lalu duduk di samping Violet.

"Begini ... ini untuk kakek yang merawatku." ia menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang rumahnya. Tanpa isyarat lebih lanjut, keduanya pergi ke sana bersama-sama. Ada seorang kakek-kakek sedang sibuk menggarap ladang. Tampaknya ia menyadari kehadiran keduanya, dan ia menoleh sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Iya, dia punya anak yang merantau. Sepertinya dia merindukannya."

"Lalu, anda ini siapa?" tanya Violet.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Saya? Nama saya Gilbert. Saya dirawat oleh kakek ini."

Penglihatan Violet tidak pernah salah. Dan hal itu baru saja terbukti. Orang itu bahkan bilang namanya adalah Gilbert.

"Sejujurnya, saya hilang ingatan. Kakek itu memberi nama saya demikian karena katanya itu nama bagus."

Violet harus menahan diri agar tak memeluk pria di hadapannya saat ini.   Kapten Hodgins dan Dietfried bahkan sudah memberikan bukti konkrit walau tak pernah menemukan jenazah yang bersangkutan. Tubuhnya dianggap hancur akibat ledakan bom sewaktu pertarungan puncak di Intense dulu.

Dan hanya Violet yang selamat dari tragedi itu.

"Begitu." jawab Violet. Ia ingat ini masih berada di kawasan negerinya sendiri meski jauh dari medan pertempuran, tempat ia berperang silam.

"Oh, aku lupa bertanya. Siapa namamu?" Gilbert tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sama seperti mayor. Senyum yang selalu hadir di dalam benaknya ketika ia hendak tidur. Sekeras apapun Violet mencoba merelakan kepergiannya, tetap saja ia selalu terbayang oleh masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Violet menyadari, ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut orang dengan karma.

Dan yang menimpanya hari ini adalah karma buruknya.

"Nama saya ... Violet Evergarden."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menulis surat yang panjang sekalipun. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di bidang ini. Gilbert pun sudah tersenyum puas melihat hasil ketikan Violet.

"Suratmu benar-benar indah, Violet." pujinya tulus. Violet mendadak gundah. Resah, karena hatinya melompat gembira. Violet tahu ini apa. Ini adalah perasaannya, miliknya sendiri. Ia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Mayor saat pertempuran terakhir mereka.

'Aku mencintaimu ...'

Mungkin memang terlambat bagi Violet untuk sadar. Ia pun tak bisa mengetahuinya kalau bukan karena bantuan teman-teman seprofesinya. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, itu yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang.

"Bukan masalah bagi saya. Apa ada lagi yang harus saya tulis?" Violet tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya larut dalam arus kenangan. Ia hidup di masa kini, ia harus melupakan masa lalunya untuk melangkah maju.

Seharusnya begitu.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh terbantu. Aku selalu ingin membalas budi pada kakek, dan kupikir aku bisa membantunya menuliskan surat untuk anaknya."

"Pasti beliau sangat sayang pada anaknya."

"Benar. Omong-omong sekarang sudah sore. Kau bisa menginap kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, saya akan kembali. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Violet merapikan kopernya, menyusun kembali dokumen di dalam sana beserta mesin tik miliknya. Gilbert mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu, sambil mengulang ucapan terima kasih karena Violet mau membantunya hari ini.

"Wah, brosmu cantik, ya." Gilbert baru menyadari bros yang dikenakan oleh Violet di sekitar kerah bajunya. Berwarna hijau mempesona. Violet meliriknya, membatin mengapa warna mata pria itu juga sama seperti Mayor.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Tuan."

Violet membuka payung, meski hari beranjak petang. Senja ini begitu cerah, oranye membias kemana-mana. Angin menyapanya pelan, tapi terasa begitu dingin. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi, meski hatinya diam-diam menangis.

_Ini hanya kebetulan yang terlalu kejam._

 


End file.
